The Tenth Member of the Zanith Family
by moonlightbear
Summary: ZOOM 2006. most know all 9 of the zanith team, but there is a tenth member... ms. halloway the semi mother figure for the team has a daughter the perfurs to stay out of the public eye...


The Tenth Member of the Zanith Family

By: moonlightbear

Starring:

Marsha Holloway

Jack Shepard--ZOOM

Cindy Collins--PRINCESS

Tucker Williams--MEGABOY

Dylan West--HOUDINI

Summer Jones--WONDER

Dr. Grant

Connor Shepard--CONCESSION

Mr. Pibb

Introducing:

Rylee Holloway

_Author's notes: i love this movie, i always like these movies... powers and such... i've always wanted them, but i don't have it and therefore i dream... and i find a place for me in these movies... i doubt i'll finish the fic but i'll try... at least i'm writing thats what's important!! i hope you like and sorry if you don't like mary-sue's... for anyone who reads this story and doesn't know the movie here's a brief::_

_CONCESSION is coming back and "they" need a team of supers to stop CONCESSION once and for all!! They bring in 4 Very Special kids... Dylan, 17 and can turn invisable; Summer, 16 and has telekinesis and empathy; Tucker, 13 and can expand any part of his body(won't other guys be jealous, lol wink); and of course Cindy, 6 and is super strong! Also they bring in ZOOM! Who is an over weight man in his forties, but back in the day he was the best of the best... He's the last suriving member of the original Zanith Team and preferribly wants nothing to do with **Area 52, **although this time he had no choice. He is asked to train these new supers, to protect themselves and fight an unknown enemy. "They" know if ZOOM knew who the threat was he would refuse all together, not like he was really doing much anyway. CONCESSION is ZOOM's brother who turned evil when "they" dose him and the other Zanith team members with Gama 13. The power was too much and evil came out... But time has changed, ZOOM acts out and regains his powers, creating a vortex, and as CONCESSION sends a blow, it bounces back and knocks the evil out of him and the good side comes back... The kids help with everything and throughout the movie Ms. Holloway helps the kids and partly trains them..._

_thats the really short version its a cute movie... like a mini x-men movie sorta- comedy... ps. Ms. Holloway was decribed as a lonely kid who never fit in right and her only comfort most of the time was reading "THE ADVENTURES OF CAPTAIN ZOOM" Comics. and ps.ps. if you don't get my wink statement nevermind don't worry about it... :)_

Chapter 1: The High School Days

Marsha Holloway was your average smart, yet shy high school student. She was in the book club, on the science team, and in mathmatics anon. Never a president, just a member. She ate lunch inside the cafateria, with a whole 30 other people, most ate outside... It was her senior that she believed she met love. A month before Prom, a semi popular guy asked her out; "Wow" she thought, and of course she said yes. They went to dinner and a movie, "Classic night for a classic girl." He told her. She got her first kiss that night and she saw stars... Love... A week in a half later, she felt their relationshipment soared! And he acted as if it had too... After they spent a day at the beach, in Lake Mead, while walking to the car he whispered in her ear and she turned bright red. She was always a little(if not, alot) clumsy, so being distracted for that one moment, of a whisper and redness, she trip over a small rock or just the sand, and landed flat on her face. With a face full of sand, she took a chance, and nodded. He smiled, and helped her up and they continued to the car... It was a magical night!

Two days later was a nightmare, rumors of her being a slut and a whore went around the school. The guy she thought was her boyfriend, her partner, her true love, was standing off to the side laughing. At one point he came over to her and said, "I had a nice fuck that night." and left as he walked a way she turn to watch him leave and he was kissing another girl... Her heart was broken...

It can only take one night... And it did...

Her period was like clock work, every 21 days... This month(May) it was to start on the 24, but it didn't... It had been 2 weeks since her mistake... Her fears started to truely sink in, when two more days passed by and her period had yet to start. After the third day passed and her period still did not start, she did what she didn't want to do... She went to a drug store and got the test, she grew red when she saw one of the boy's friends was the cashier... It was the day before prom, and three before graduation, and she won't be able to show her face anywhere... She put the test away and ran out of the store in a hurry, tears started to build up in her eyes, as she got home she went to her room and cried herself to sleep. As nighttime came closer so did the prom, her parents talked her into going. She wore a simple dress. She was their rather early and therefore everything was just fine. It was when the dinners were over that people really started to pile in. She was starting to get harrased by several guys asking her if she wanted to go to the bathroom for a 15 minute session. Some tried to pull her in, and one had; he pushed her against the wall and started kissing her. She bit down on his lip so hard he let go of her all together and she ran like the wind. As she went toward the doors, some people tried to stop her, make her stay, make her suffer more. She opened her mouth into an 'O' shape and blew; people were push out of the way by the air that came out...

Yes, she is a super!...

She ran out of the dance in a mess of tears, as upset as she was she went to the drug store and thankfully everyone she knew was at the dance. She grab the test off the shelf and went to the cashier, he rang up the item and said, "Just a heads up, the test doesn't tell you this fast." More upset then ever she threw the money at him and left. As she got home she remembered her parents went out tonight, so she went inside and into the bathroom and pissed on the stick. The test took two minutes to answer, it was the electronic test and so on the side it said, "You're Pregnant!" Her eyes weld up with tears and they started to rolled down her cheeks...

How will she tell her parents? How will she continue with school? How will she raise this child? How...? How...? How...? Should she get an aborsion? Should she give the child up for adoption? Should...? Should...? Should...?

---_end chapter---_

_hope you liked the chapter!!! please review!!! PLEASE!! PLEASE PLEASE!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! please!_


End file.
